


Daddy And Baby

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [525]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Reader, Smut, sexual age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you write a fic with dean diapering a fem!reader and using baby talk but like super dirty please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy And Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here no matter what, please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Dean had you down on your back, on the changing mat, as he made sure you were clean for the new diaper.

“Daddy…” You murmur softly, watching as Dean lifts your legs and places the diaper underneath your bottom.

Dean places your legs down and grins, leaning over so he can whisper in your ear.

“You like it when Daddy can see all of you?” Dean asks, and you stifle a whimper. “Like it when Daddy looks at your little girl pussy.”

“Yes, Daddy…” You say softly, gasping as you feel Dean’s fingers trail by your folds. “Daddy…” You whimper.

“Right here, baby girl.” Dean grins, giving a light kiss to your neck. “Daddy loves to help his baby. Loves to make her squeal with pleasure, cry out for her Daddy.”

His lips moves upwards, and he kisses your lips.

“Daddy just loves to play with his little baby girl. Loves to listen to all of those noises that come out.”

“Daddy….” You whisper, knowing that your growing wetter down by Dean’s fingers, can feel the slick movements of Dean every time he brushes them against your folds.

But suddenly, Dean pulls away, and starts to wrap you up in your diaper again.

“We can’t play with your little girl pussy right now, I’ve just changed you.” Dean grins, and you whine softly. Dean finishes wrapping the diaper around you and smiles, pleased.

“Wanna play Daddy. Wanna play.” You say.

“You wanna play with me, baby? Maybe we can play with your titties…” A hand brushes over your breasts. “…or maybe even your mouth.” Dean’s fingers press against your lips, and you open your mouth and suck Dean’s fingers in, making Dean laugh. “Like that? Like it when Daddy plays with your body? Like it when he gets you all messy?”

You moan softly around Dean’s fingers, and a hand slips up your shirt to knead and rub at your breast.

“Daddy!” You cry around Dean’s fingers. “More! More!”

“More? Dirty, dirty little girl.” Dean scolds lightly. “I bet that you would love to have something else to suck on, huh, baby girl. My dirty baby girl.”

You nod furiously, and Dean slips his fingers out of your mouth.

“I’ll be sure to give you something to suck on.” Dean whispers softly, pulling you away and picking you up. He rubs against the tent in his pants, and you whine softly. “Would baby like that?”

“Yes Daddy.” You say and Dean kisses you again against the lips


End file.
